Oui, je le veux
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Derek met un genou à terre devant Stiles, les yeux plongés dans les siens, il prend ses mains dans les siennes.  Stiles Stilinski, veux tu m'épouser ?  . Stiles le regarde avec des yeux exorbités,  Y'a pas moyen, je vais devoir donner mon prénom ! .


Disclaimer : La Tristitude C'est d'apprendre que tout appartient à Jeff David... Lalalalalal bref, rien à moi, même la crête rose je l'ai piquée à Jered Leto, par contre chaque tatouage bien qu'inspiré d'autres c'est copyright me XD

Résumé : Derek met un genou à terre devant Stiles, les yeux plongés dans les siens, il prend ses mains dans les siennes. « Stiles Stilinski, veux tu m'épouser ? ». Stiles le regarde avec des yeux exorbités, « Y'a pas moyen, je vais devoir donner mon prénom ! ».

SuperBêta : Bruniblondie qui gère la fougère ! Merci ma Magman *coeur sur sa face*

Note de l'auteuse : Hello ! It's meeeee... Voilà donc un OS qui n'était pas un programme, c'est un OS spéciale parce qu'en faite c'est... *chuchotte* c'est un big tease camouflé... *reprend une voix normal* Bref ceci étant dis j'aurai normalement dut le mettre avec mes OS « Son prénom » mais si vous avez lus, vous vous rendrez vite compte qu'il ne joue pas dans la même catégorie niveau ambiance. Donc le voici ici ^_^ je n'aie plus qu'à espérer que ça vous plaira. Je vous couvre d'humus parfumé.

xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[Oui, je le veux.]

–Chers humains et êtres surnaturels de Beacon Hills, si nous nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en ce lieu, c'est pour unir ces deux hommes par les liens sacrés du mariage. Pour eux, le mariage n'est pas seulement un acte administratif, mais surtout un pas de plus dans leur vie de couple et de famille. Ils ont désiré organiser cette cérémonie d'engagement pour faire de vous tous les témoins de leur amour et de leur union.

La voix de Deaton était étouffée par la neige qui recouvrait le sol et les arbres qui entourait la petite délégation installée sur son manteau blanc. Devant le vétérinaire qui officiait la cérémonie se tenait les deux principaux protagonistes.

Stiles et Derek.

Ces deux-là, dans leurs magnifiques costumes noirs, se regardaient droit dans les yeux depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoints. Même la voix de Deaton qui venait de commencer la cérémonie ne les avait pas perturbés dans leur contemplation. Et ils ne furent pas plus dérangés quand Deaton reprit la parole.

–Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux, de parents et de membres de la meute Hale. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous l'entendez ?

Toujours aussi perdus dans le regard de l'autre, les deux futurs époux répondirent à l'unisson :

–Oui

Un reniflement « discret » s'éleva dans l'assemblée alors que Deaton continuait.

–Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, acceptez-vous d'être les témoins de cette union ?

Lydia et Scott qui étaient en retrait du couple se regardèrent brièvement avant de répondre d'une seule voix.

–Nous l'acceptons.

–Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Pour les loups-garous présents, un rire venait de s'élever dans l'assemblée. Pour les humains, c'était un silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur le groupe d'invités.

Derek avait finalement arrêté de regarder son futur époux, pour lancer un regard bleu lumineux, aussi glaciale que la neige qui l'entourait, pour faire taire le petit malin qui rigolait. Peter, à tous les coups. Après encore quelques secondes de silence, le maître de cérémonie reprit.

–La meute de Beacon Hills est forte, soudée et grande, mais nous leurs souhaitons qu'elle ne cesse jamais de s'agrandir et retrouve sa splendeur d'antan. Avant de passer aux échanges des vœux, nos deux compagnons ici présents ont voulu que nous prenions une minute pour allumer des bougies, pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu être présents aujourd'hui.

Deaton marqua un pause en allant chercher une bougie qu'il donna à Derek et Stiles.

–Pour leur famille et leur amis perdus, nous allons tous ensemble allumer nos bougies.

Deaton commença par allumer celle qu'il venait de leur donner et alors que la chanson d'Eric Clapton « Tears in Heaven » se mettait à retentir, ils murmurèrent un à un les noms de ceux qui aurait dû être là.

Pendant ce temps, tous les invités allumaient leurs bougies.

–Paige Krasikeva.

–Sale Hale.

–Talia Hale.

–Olivia Hale.

–Samuel Hale.

Alors qu'il avait glousser plus tôt dans la cérémonie, Peter leva le regard vers le ciel, refoulant ses larmes, en entendant les noms de son fils et sa compagne morts dans l'incendie. Il n'écouta pas vraiment la suite de la liste, qui ne semblait pas en finir, se perdant dans ses pensées. Mais les mariés continuaient.

–Claudia Stilinski.

John se leva à la mention de sa défunte femme, et chacun leur tour, tout le monde se leva des chaises qui s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse, que ce soit à la mention du nom d'un proche, d'un compagnon ou d'un ami.

–Laura Hale.

–Erica Reyes.

–Vernon Boyd.

–Aiden Scavo.

–Allison Argent.

L'assemblée observa une minute de silence alors que les dernières notes de « tears in heaven » se répercutaient entre les arbres. Puis doucement, les mariés posèrent leurs bougies sur une petite table pour pouvoir continuer la cérémonie sur une note plus joyeuse.

Les amoureux, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, échangèrent leurs vœux, de façon plus ou moins amusante, au vu des rires qui s'élevaient dans l'assemblée. Dissipant la lourdeur qui s'était accumulée à la mention des êtres chers.

Puis vint le moment qu'attendait tout le monde. Le moment où ils allaient enfin savoir.

–Szczepan Stilinski, voulez-vous...

Des rires coupèrent le maître de cérémonie dans sa phrase. Ainsi ils savaient enfin le vrai nom de Stiles, tous étaient sûrs que Deaton s'était entraîné pour le dire et ils se doutaient tous qu'ils ne parviendraient pas eux même à le pronocer. C'était d'ailleurs surtout ce fait qui avait fait rire certains invités.

Mais les regards noirs du couple et de John Stilinski, coupa (coupèrent) les quelques moqueurs du groupe d'invités qui reprirent bien vite leur sérieux, permettant ainsi à Deaton de reprendre.

–Szczepan Stilinski, voulez-vous prendre Derek Hale ici présent comme époux, jurant de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans le surnaturel et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

–Oui, je le veux.

–Derek Hale, voulez-vous prendre Szczepan Stilinski ici présent comme époux, jurant de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans le surnaturel et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

–Oui, je le veux.

La voix de Derek avait été forte, brisant le silence comme s'il avait voulu hurler ces mots.

–Habitants humains et surnaturels de Beacon Hills, par leurs consentements mutuels, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous, uni par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Après une pause, trop longue au vu du regard insistant que Stiles portait au vétérinaire, celui-ci consentit à dire les mots que celui-ci avait tant attendu.

–Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

[FIN]


End file.
